What is the Past but the Future
by miu miuKat
Summary: Just check it out and see. Kind of like GG. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

**A New Beginning from the Past**

**Bailene touched her Chanel glossed lips to the rim of her Cosmo martini and took a small sip. The view around her was ultimately spectacular. Friends, family, and workers crowded around her patio and lawn as far as she could see from her two-story house. Of course, the party wasn't over and eventually she would have to face them with the dread she always had. **

**"You should really go out there, the weather is amazing," joked James walking into Bailene in an empty room. He walked carefully into the perimeter and closed the door behind him, while he watched Bailene stand over her terrace looking breathtaking. The hem of Bailene's chiffon dress whirled around her as a blow of wind passed by creating an almost surreal Goddess as James continued to walk further closer to her.**

**"Leave James, you're no more than game that I wish to lose to," Bailene replied not glancing back at him. **

**"Feisty… at your own party I wonder what you shall be at mine." Bailene took a short breath and gave him an evil smile as he continued to make his way towards her. James had always been somewhat fascinated with her, which she couldn't comprehend. Then again, it turns out many had always been breathless around her.**

**"I was just joking, but you look radiant in the sun. People need to see the hostess especially one as fine as you," confessed James into her ear from behind. He could smell her new scent of roses and lavender on her skin, which sent goose bumps up his body. Bailene stood still and continued to have locked eyes over the party making James uneasy.**

**"How bout you and I, here together play around?" asked James twirling Bailene around to see her face. **

**"You sicken me. Go find yourself someone worth your while and leave me to peace," Bailene responded. James eyes filled with anger, as he desired her greatly. He leaned in for a kiss but stopped as he heard someone come in. **

**"James Brentwood I've should have known you'd be with my sister, Bailene," greeted Troy Bellamont from the French doors that opened the terrace to the view of them together. James removed his hand from Bailene's and gave a smirk to Troy.**

**"Troy, Miss. Bailene," James said as he quickly made his way out.**

**Troy watched as James walked out the door and into the hallway of his parent's multi-million dollar home. **

**"Bailene you should be out there rather than in here giving yourself to James Brentwood for Gods sake," scolded Troy. **

**"Brother you stupid little boy I've said millions of times, between James and I nothing has happened. Kill me now for I have not sinned against your word or of our parents," Bailene replied in defense. **

**"Please B, I've seen and heard what have done. Nothing is kept a secret; I'm ashamed to call you my sister," asked Troy. **

**"Don't even, you have no right, you may be my brother by blood but nothing more. You're neither my father nor my God, so why should you look down upon me? I know what you do too and with greater depth than anyone else," threatened Bailene giving Troy a cold, hard stare. **

**"If I see him with you I will kill him, you hear." Bailene gave a sigh, walked past her brother, and opened the gold brass doorknob. **

**"I hear but you should know already, he doesn't listen neither does every other boy out there," replied Bailene now walking farther down into her home and out towards the patio.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

**Happiness isn't on the menu**

**Bailene walked through the crowd and greeted some who weren't a least bit distracted by other conversations. People were dressed in every color imaginable to the human eye. **

**"Jesus," thought Bailene as she watched Megan Fogowa stuff her face in the world's famous caviar dish her parents had gotten. **

**"Darling how nice of you to join us," Bailene's mother greeted as she presented her daughter to the President of India and his wife.**

**"Hello," she greeted nicely to them both as she quickly slipped off from their presence. **

**"They never notice us leave do they," said Grant from behind giving her a sudden fright. Bailene gave him a sweet smile, grabbed his scotch from his hand, and drowned it in a steady gulp. Grant laughed as she placed the empty glass at a nearby table and returned to his side.**

**"Hi Grant," she said now a bit drunken in her thoughts. He gave her his sweetest and most desirable smile that any girl would melt to, if lucky to see. This made Bailene feel somewhat special to but not a least bit worried to his actions of appreciation or flirtation. **

**"Bailene you are but the life of the party… always," he replied taking her hand and walking towards the dance floor. Bailene gave him a smirk and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her into a slow, romantic dance. **

**"Don't look now, but your brother won't keep his eyes off of us," Grant informed her as she placed her head on his chest. Bailene sighed and opened her eyes to see her brother shake his head in disapproval. She gave him a cold-stare and continued to dance with Grant. "When will he learn to keep from my business," she thought. Then a brilliant idea popped into her head as she quickly indulged herself to the taste of Grant's lips. The sun dropped lower rapidly over the horizon turning the party to a midnight event of wonders. She then suddenly pulled away from their steamy kiss and left Grant speechless in the darkness as she would always leave anyone after an encounter. **

**Bailene walked fast through the crowd trying not to get her dress caught on someone. She could feel someone follow her and she didn't want to know whom this night. When suddenly she felt a sharp grip on her wrist and she was twisted around sharply.**

**"What the hell was that?" asked her brother, not understanding her problem. Bailene gave him a smile and quickly broke free from his grip and made a run towards the front gate. She looked around for a car available but all where stored away in a private valet parking. Bailene turned her head around as she heard footsteps against the gravel ground and the sound of her name grow louder. "Shit," she thought as she ran past the guards and out towards the open streets to the fabulous LA Beverly Hills homes. **

**"Bailene need a ride?" asked Caitlyn her BBF from her new BMW noticing her distressed look. Bailene opened the passenger door and climbed in when she noticed her brother run after her in anger. **

**"Go!" she demanded to Caitlyn, who stepped on the ignition and zoomed off before her brother could stop them. Bailene let out a sigh and began to look around the glove compartment for a cigarette box. **

**"I was about to stop by, but I guess we could start a party of our own," said Caitlyn opening the windows to let the smoke out from Bailene's cigarette. **

**"My brother won't stop until I'm locked away in a tower from the reach of everyone," explained Bailene taking in a puff and then handing it to Caitlyn. **

**"You're his baby sister, it's his nature to protect you. Then again you are a threat to boys aren't you?" joked Caitlyn going faster past a red light while twirling the cigarette in one hand.**

**"I hear James is having an after party right now." Bailene shoot a look to her best friend since Pre-K, Caitlyn replied by giving her an expression that read what. **

**"Come on it will be fun, he knows how to throw a party. Plus, I hear his warm for your form, he really wants to get in your pants, as well as the other hundreds of guys in Los Angeles," joked Caitlyn making a sharp turn around the gated community that held the Brentwood household. **

**"Are you even allowed to drive? He just having a faze it will pass by," confessed Bailene feeling guilty for leaving poor Grant alone. Grant had been a close friend at some point, but her stupidity had almost cost her, her virginity. Well mostly every boy had always had an interest on her virgin face and as well her soul. James on the other hand was a self-indulged asshole who only cared for sex from a different person each night. **

**"Come on B, it will make your stomach churn when you see Mr. Coste there," replied Caitlyn snapping Bailene back to reality. **

**"Alan will be there?" she thought with the other millions of names she dreaded to remember except his. Alan Coste was as if prince charming meets James Bonds in LA somewhat. He was on everyone's mind even if he wasn't on theirs, and yet he wasn't hooked on Bailene like every boy. Well mostly because he never had a chance to look and talk to her intensely. **

**"We're here and remember use condoms," Caitlyn sarcastically replied handing her keys to the butler for safekeeping. Bailene shoved her to a side and walked in causing a scene, as she would never purposely do. **

**"Miss. Bellamont and Miss. Nanette, what a pleasure to have you in my presence in one of my many estates," greeted James wrapping his arms around Bailene. She felt uncomfortable with him on her but she didn't show it for most of the time. Living in this world nothing is ever how you wish it would be some never really know how to strain on the rains to find the true meaning of happiness. Bailene, Caitlyn, James, Pandora, Troy, Grant, and Alan should all know how it feels as well as others before them. Never the least to say they were never from arms reach from it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

**Same Pastels… **

**"You should really come by me sometime, I always have to offer," James asked while Caitlyn grabbed drinks from the bar nearby. Bailene let out a hopeful sigh as she saw Alan Coste come in with a few admires lingering behind him in adoration. She kept her eyes on him as he moved towards the French doors that lead outside. **

**"Hold that thought, and use it one someone else," Bailene replied walking away from James as she followed Alan outside. The air was crisp and sweet against her bear arms and legs when she walked out onto the green grass that spread from all directions. The night sky above sparkled with small pearls of stars in comparison to the real ones that lay on her slender neck.**

**"I knew someone was following me," Alan said grabbing hold of Bailene's wrist, as she was frightened in surprise and moved towards a deserted hallway in the pool house. Alan stood in amazement as his eyes lingered down at her strapless Valentino Red baby doll mini dress to her nude Dior pumps at her feet. Bailene watched him intensely as if she could try to figure out what he thought to himself while he looked at her, when suddenly as if knowing she was trying to read his mind he let go from his grip and let her free.**

**"Sorry, it's just I feel like I'm being followed every where, it was instinct to question you," confessed Alan with worried eyes as he looked at her for some type of injury. **

**"No, its fine you'll get used to it over time but the feeling never really truly goes away. I'm Bailene Bellamont by the way," she greeted with shyness in her voice. Alan let out a smile and quickly hid it away from Bailene's eyes. **

**"I'm Alan Coste I've heard so much about you it's great to finally meet the girl that none of the guys will dare to stop talking about," smiled Alan. Bailene gave him a hard, intense look and without warning, Alan leaned in for a kiss. The intensity hit them hard as they, both grew hungry with desire for more than just a simple kiss. Bailene threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and onto the wall, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist for more support. The sound of her pearls that hung from her neck rattle around on the marble floor because Alan had given them a tough tug as he caressed Bailene into his arms.**

**Bailene sat straight forward as she gasped for a breath of air, almost as if she had seen a ghost or had a bad dream. Bailene closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, nothing grave had happened so why was she going insane. Just then, the movement of another figure nearby filled her frightened senses. **

**"Are you alright?" asked Alan her long-loving boyfriend who now seemed disturbed from his slumber. Alan blinked a few times to adjust his vision, and once able to see he looked at Bailene straight in the eye for an answer. **

**"I'm fine I just… relived a moment that's all," Bailene said with a sound of arrogance as if it wasn't important at all. Bailene felt the soft touch of Alan's hand as he pulled her hair behind her ear and gently caressed the edges of her fox-like face as a artist touching a piece of art. She closed her eyes slowly and quickly fell into Alan's arms as he still caressed her sweetly as she tried to relax. **

**"It's 2 in the mourning and you are having 'relived' dreams, truly unbelievable," stated Alan. Bailene gave a chuckle and fluttered her eyes open, "It was just a bad dream, lets just go back to sleep please," she asked him closing her eyes as he did too. **

**The hours passed and it seemed Alan had fallen into deep sleep while she just lay opened-eyed staring at her cream-colored walls. Bailene stood up and pulled her robe on, she then walked around her room and served herself some whiskey she hid in her armoire. She drunk hearty as she fell onto her couch like a mermaid spread in the sand under water. The dream felt so…so true, it was when Alan and she had first met, maybe she was crazy, and it never really happened. Maybe she never let Alan kiss her, or never entered that house and met him, and maybe it was all a fairy tale that was soon coming to end. Bailene sighed as she placed the side of the glass against her cheek and felt the tangle of coldness fill her. Bailene then placed her glass on the floor and for her own ****reassurement**** climbed into bed, and gazed at the figure before her. He lay there serene as if nothing in their past was fiction, that everything from the first time they seen each other naked to when they were fully clothed for a date, it was all true every last bit of it. **

**"I love you, Alan Coste," she confessed as her eyes lids felt heavier and when finally closed she gripped onto Alan tighter, almost as if she might lose him in her dreams. Alan's eyes opened rapidly at the sound of her voice say those three words, he then wrapped his arms around her. **

**"I love you, Bailene Bellamont," he replied with a smile on his model like face. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

**Choose or you'll fall deep**

**Bailene walked through the busy streets of New York City towards her prestigious all girls private school, ever since her parents decided to move from LA to NYC it proved to be less difficult than she expected but then again she could be wrong. **

**"Bailene don't you wait for your brother anymore?" joked Troy running up next to his sister. Bailene gave a scoff and playfully stroked her brother's luscious, brown hair. This made Troy quickly back away from her attempt to ruin his image. **

**"Bailene Hi, Oo Troy I love your hair," a shy girl and probably nobody to some said. Bailene gave her a friendly smile while her brother Troy never acknowledged she was there.**

**"So… I heard Alan stayed over on Sunday, you know that's not allowed," Troy said smirking at the fact that he knew what she had done. Bailene gave Troy a look of gratitude and quickly walked away from him as if that information was nothing compared to the dirt she had about him. **

**"Why… why, Miss. Bellamont you look extravagant," said James coolly at the sign of Bailene walking past him. James caught her attention and he gave her one of the memorable smirks he was known for giving. **

**"James, I should have known you would be the one to say that, wait true that should be my boyfriend telling me," replied Bailene with a smart-ass attitude. James gave out a chuckle and soon later Grant accompanied him. **

**"Hi, Bailene don't tell me you offering to James?" joked Grant making James laugh at her reaction. Bailene's eyes grew huge, out of all people Grant, her Grant had said that. Bailene feeling flustered rolled her eyes at them both and continued her way past them. Grant seeing her anger towards him, he decided to make peace by talking to her. **

**"Bailene, I'm sorry I was a jerk," he apologized while she kept walking rabidly. Grant was impatient and grabbed hold of her wrist. **

**"Look Grant, I get it your mad. It's just… the thing is no matter how many times I try you'll always be mad and angered about what I did. Just… just cut to the chase and stop making me work and feel guilty about this," Bailene quietly said as she walked into the girl's bathroom and closing it as Grant walked in with her. Grant looked at Bailene as she reapplied her lip-gloss and starred heavily into the large mirrors. Bailene looked at the mirror and could see Grant stare at her lustily as he would always do.**

**"Bailene I know what happened between us wasn't something you were happy that occurred, but I won't hold it against you. All I ask is your forgiveness and trust," asked Grant looking at Bailene with lovesick puppy eyes. Bailene shifted her weight nervously, walked hesitantly to Grant, and placed her hand on his cheek. She carefully stepped forward and removed her hand with the soft peck of her lips. **

**"Thanks, Grant I'll see you around," she replied leaving him stand-alone as she left to go find her posse. Grant watched as she left without another word and the door closed off her soul.**

**"Bailene, I l- l…love you," Grant said sadly as he pulled himself together and saw a group of confused girls as he left the girl's bathroom.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

**It's just you and me**

**The sound of Christmas songs filled the air and once again, 'the happiest time of year' was finally back. Bailene smiled as she walked with her posse who were laughing as they watched Caitlyn fall flat on her face after talking to her long-time crush. **

**"I sounded so idiotic," she said coming back to the group of girls. Bailene gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her tightly. **

**"So Bailene tell us how you managed to claim and hold the hottest guy of the Upper East Side?" asked Regina not caring about Caitlyn. Bailene pulled away from Caitlyn and looked around to the patiently waiting faces around her. Although Bailene didn't flaunt her luck about having Alan as her boyfriend, it remained the biggest talk of the day on how they meet. However, as long as she tried to change the subject this question would always remain open for discussion. **

**"Well, we meet at a party and hit it off. He called me back and we went out for awhile, and just one day he asked me out," Bailene confessed feeling uncomfortable in her own skin. Regina rolled her eyes and quickly began to talk about her upcoming party. Something about her didn't feel right; it was as if Regina never believed in Bailene's happy ever after fairy tale.**

** 'Whatever,' Bailene thought as she took out her Blackberry to check where Alan was. "Ladies you wouldn't mind if I take Bailene from your gathering?" asked Alan as he wrapped his arms around her and walked steady towards the limo that waited for them. Bailene giggled and kissed Alan that gave him even more reason to take her home. "Go ahead," replied Caitlyn laughing as Bailene told her to call her later. **

TO BE CONTINUED:…..


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys like it, and if you people leave review it will make me write more…

**Hope you guys like it, and if you people leave review it will make me write more…**

**Therefore, I know my story is somewhat lame but it is my second and take it easy on my imagination.**

**In addition, if you digging it leave me a message and I will update. **


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's the mysterious ride home

"**So what's the mysterious ride home?" asked Bailene as Alan helped her in. All he seemed to do was smile.**

**Flashing back… **

**Bailene gave him a hard, intense look and without warning, Alan leaned in for a kiss. The intensity hit them hard as they, both grew hungry with desire for more than just a simple kiss. Bailene threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and onto the wall, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist for more support. The sound of her pearls that hung from her neck rattle around on the marble floor because Alan had given them a tough tug as he caressed Bailene into his arms. **

**She never worried when it came to sex, most people talked about it but she never wavered hearing about it. Now having moved to the library in the Brentwood house she was starting to come up with some reason to stop this hot make-out session between her and Alan. It only hit her when they were both slammed against a bookcase, her dress crippled above her belly button and Alan's pants below his knees. She obviously knew he had more experience than she had and it worried her, and clearly, by the way she looked at him she knew he knew too. **

**Alan breathed heavily into her ear, "Its okay I won't hurt you." That's when she knew she could trust him, so she nodded. Before she could take a breath, she felt a pain as he entered her. She let out a shriek and he gently caressed her and gave her gentle butterfly kisses up her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her back pressed against a bookcase, she really didn't think it would end like this. Until of course, she kissed him furiously as his kisses reached the side of her mouth. "Oo God," Bailene groaned as Alan began to pound against her making her aware of the synchronized movements. **

** Her only reaction is to grab, grab anything, she went for the shelves, but she probably would leave nail marks against the English oak wood so she grabbed the books. Then again, the shelves would have been a smart move as she knocked over a few novels as she let her arms fall over Alan's golden hair and she began tugging on it as she closed the distance with their mouths. 'It wasn't so bad after growing accustom to the hip movements but the feeling losses it touch,' she thought as Alan placed her onto the library carpet rug. "Don't stop," he heard her say and he smiled into her mouth, as he continued to kiss her as he gradually thrusted harder. **

**It was probably until they rolled off each other that they caught their breath. Bailene looked around at the blue painted ceiling. It would have grossed her out when she had found a blanket laying around in the library but it smelled fresh against her skin as she lay on the floor wrapped around it. She turned to Alan as he sat up with a pained expression covering his face. That's when she blew up giggling. "Is it that bad?" he asked turning to look at her bed hair and sex sweat that left her body shiny. **

**Bailene reached out to touch his back covered with tiny scratch marks around his shoulder blades and then to the bite marks that were between his neck and shoulders. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Bailene asked as she watched him cringe when she laid her cold hands on top of the damage done. "It's fine. It just feels like a cat ran their claws down by back." He kissed her anyway when she finished laughing at her own feline working. She promised never to let her nails grow to long when they made love. **

**James should have known when he watched Bailene walk out to follow Alan that she would obviously run into that bastard. It only occurred to him that once they were both missing, that they did indeed end up with each other that night. Therefore, when he decided to walk around the party he never found them until he found a light lingering out from under the library door. 'Interesting, I don't think he wanted read her a bedtime story,' James thought as he quietly peeked into the room then entered closing the door behind him. He found them in between the fiction and history section laying wrapped in a blanket and cuddling each other. Alan lay on his stomach as Bailene was on her side facing him with her head on his lower back and arms wrapped around him as he did the same. **

**James cursed to himself as he took in the disgusting sight of love and he might have laughed when he noticed the scratches and bite marks Bailene had left him from their activities. 'Serves him right,' James thought noticing the marks were still red from the burn. Of course, he never saw Bailene smile as she opened one eye to see James lust over her now taken virtue. 'Serves him right,' she thought falling sound asleep back into Alan's arms. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:**

**The Love of Our Lives**

**"He can't sleep over!" shouted Troy to his little sister when he found her lying beneath Alan in her room. "We weren't doing anything," Bailene retorted to her angered brother. Of course, they weren't doing anything they were just kissing, as any other normal couple would do. "Not my problem, he can't be here Bailene, and you know that." Alan walked out when he heard the shouting start and stood by his girlfriend towering over her by a couple of inches but stood face to face next to Troy. "Take it easy Troy I'll leave if that's what you want." Bailene took in the shock as she watched Troy grow with frustration. "Just make your way out, I don't want you here overstaying your visit," Troy said motioning Alan towards the door. **

**Bailene choked with disbelief, "I'm not a virgin if that's what you're worried of keeping in place!" Then she caught herself as she saw Troy stare blankly at her and Alan stare wide-eyed at her remark. 'Shit,' she thought. Troy turned to Alan and ran straight for him, "You fucking bastard you slept with my sister," he screamed as he swung a punch to Alan knocking him over. "God Troy calm down, I love her," Alan responded as blood came trickling down his nose. "Wrong answer," Troy informed grabbing Alan by the collar and knocking him against the wall as he threw another punch. Bailene cursed to herself as she watched her boyfriend and her brother go at it throwing each other into furniture and swinging hits. **

**They didn't stop when she screamed at them to, so she called security from her penthouse building. "Are you okay?" she asked Alan as a nurse cleaned him up from the wounds he had received. "Yes, I'm just surprised you would just tell your brother the last thing he wanted to hear and obviously come for me." Bailene smirked and kissed Alan's wounds as the nurse left them alone in the hospital room. "At least you made it out alive." Alan laughed out loud as he cupped Bailene's face in his hands, "I think he came out worse than I did." Bailene smiled and let Alan run his hands across her face and down to her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. **

**"Miss. Bellamont your brother is waiting for you down the hall," the nurse said as she pulled away from Alan's embrace. "I should go," Bailene confessed worried there would be another conformation if she didn't meet her brother in a minute. "I'll call you and see you tomorrow okay?" Bailene nodded and ran her hand through his hair as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Bye."**

**"What the hell was that Troy? Did you have to lash out like that?" Bailene question as she sat across from him in their parents limo. "What the fuck Bailene. You think I would let him leave just like that?" Bailene scoffed, "How do you even know he took my virginity? Maybe it was someone that I meet once huh ever think of that?" Troy sat still, jaw tighten, as she kept talking. "Shut up Bailene." She cringed and sat flustered, arms wrapped around her chest. "We had sex a long time ago at James after party in LA. He was my first when we did it in the Brentwood library," Bailene spat out. **

**"God Bailene your more fucked up then I give you credit for," Troy replied. "Did you think I wouldn't eventually have sex? I love him." Troy laughed, "You think you do but you don't even know." Bailene gasped, "Just because you haven't gotten laid doesn't mean I can't." She was taken aback as Troy leaned forward and talked straight into her face, "Alan fucking you for sport is my problem because later I'm going to have to help you clean up the mess." When he was finished she slapped him and hard before opening the car door. "I hope you go to hell!" she shouted as she made a beeline for the revolving door, then running across the lobby, and into the private elevator pressing the button that read 'PH" meaning penthouse. **

**She should have insulted him more when he came after her she just threw a tantrum as he tried to pin her arms down to her side to stop her from hitting him. "Get away from me. I wish you were never my brother!" Troy just smirked as he tried to sit Bailene down and calm her down. She couldn't fight anymore as she burst out in hot tears. "Bailene I'm sorry," Troy said. Then she stopped squirming, "Fuck you," she replied spitting straight at Troy's face breaking his hold. Then she ran and closed her bedroom door loudly behind her as her darkness consumed her. "It's fine bear," Alan whispered into Bailene's ear for comfort as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. She never dared to ask him how he was able to always make it first to her house without her brother noticing, but she didn't care. She just let him wrap his arms around her as she fell asleep. **


End file.
